


Baby Envy

by DittoInHeat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, Jealousy, Pokemon Fanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoInHeat/pseuds/DittoInHeat
Summary: Kangaskhan's newly hatched baby has her closest friend (who has a small crush on her) feeling jealous over her own short-comings.





	Baby Envy

**Author's Note:**

> man dude, i just wanted some good innocent pokemon fluff in my life

Kangaskhan looked at her egg fondly, tail wrapped around it and having it safely against her side from any Pokemon that could steal it. She than looked at her pouch, checking it for what seemed like the hundredth time that day to make sure that it could fit any size baby that could come out. Footsteps were heard through the grasses of the savanna, only revealing a familiar blue and beige colored body coming back with berries clutched in it's clawed hands.

Nidoqueen handed the berries to Kangaskhan who wolfed them down, looking at her friends' dark brown eyes. "Kanga.." Kangaskhan thanked her friend, berry juice unknowingly smeared around her mouth. Nidoqueen only chuckled at this, slowly and cautiously raising a hand to her companions face, rubbing away the red juice on the dry, but smooth scaled skin.

"Kangaskhan" She thanked, nodding her head as her gaze drifted back to her single egg. Nidoqueen huffed at the action, a piercing, burning feeling setting it's way into her heart.

"Nido.." Nidoqueen whimpered, sitting close in-front of her friend, gazing at her dark face. Kangaskhan moved herself in-front of her egg protectively, giving her friend a provocative look.

"Queen.. Nidoqueen.." The blue Pokemon whimpered, shuffling away from her friend, blue tail wrapping around her form.

A sinking feeling began to settle itself in the brown pokemon's soul, feeling guilt, but the strong sense of parental guard was still high, causing a wall of mistrust to still build around her and her friend.

The red eyes of the brown Pokemon settled on the egg, than back at Nidoqueen, a fluffy, light feeling surrounding her, drowning out the guilt that was once welling up inside of her.

Nidoqueen's ears twitched as Kangaskhan shuffled over to her friend, wrapping her arm around the blue pokemon. A blush made it's way to Nidoqueen, covering her face in a strong shade of red. "Nido?!" She questioned.

"Kanga..Kangaskhan.." She tried explaining to her, making movements towards the egg, herself, and Nidoqueen, and than her hands hovered to her heart.

"Nidoqueen.." She softly spoke, tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her paw, leaning into her friends' frame, smiling peacefully.

But, she wanted to include the egg somehow. She cupped her hand near Kangaskhans' ear, whispering something into it.

Kangaskhan nodded, allowing her permission to handle the egg.

Nidoqueen began to feel giddy, but contained her composure as she shifted the eggs position, on the right side of her, she laid next to it on her said on the left said of the nest, she patted the spot next to her.

Kangaskhan smiled a sharp toothy smile, laying next to her friend, the egg between the both of them.

Their hands rested on the egg, clawed fingers conjoining together, securely holding the egg between them.

"Nidoqueen.." She sighed happily, moving her head closer as she licked Kangaskhan's lips, giving her a kiss.

Kangaskhan's ruby colored eyes widened in surprise, but licked her back. "Kanga.."

The two pokemon laid together side-by-side happily, taking a nap in their comfy nest.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: Nidoqueen can't actually breed canonically


End file.
